Camp Retreat
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Mikoto has the worst idea. Izumi believes she doesn't know Itachi as much as she thinks she does. Sasuke has emotional issues. You're going to be pissed about this part. Part Nineteen of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series. Summer special.


_..._

 _"Itachi!" Izumi rushed over, panting and gasping for air, trying to hope what Shisui had told her was wrong. She moved through the trees swiftly stopping right in front of his limb body on the grass floor, eyes shut, with someone she couldn't recognize performing mouth on CPR, she couldn't recognize because of the tears filling up in her eyes._

 _"Stay with me Itachi!" The person screamed._

 _"Oh my god!" Mikoto shouted, running to his side. "Itachi, honey!"_

 _"Have you called 911?" The person shook their head. "Call dammit!" Sasuke's voice spoke in anger._

 _But all Izumi could hear was her heart pounding in her ears, hoping to God, begging that Itachi would be alright, that the paramedics would make it._

 _"Please! Stay with me! Itachi!"_

 _..._

* * *

Itachi whistled a soft tune, his mind was elsewhere. Like it usually was. Was, because his mind was never set before Izumi came along. Now that he thinks about it, he used to always do this in the mornings. Wake up, go to the restroom, whistle in front of a mirror and brush his hair. That may _sound_ girly, but trust me, it isn't. Itachi is more of a man now than ever. He's still adjusting to being 27 though, but either way, still a man. A full grown, in many aspects, man. He ran his fingers through his hair once more, no knots. The last time he was able to do this was about a year ago, yes, that's it. He's thinking a month before he met Izumi. When he woke up especially late at night, and couldn't get back to sleep. So he did this dull process of brushing his hair and getting the knots out. Not that there ever are any knots. He just likes to think there are so he can feel like a normal stressed out adult for once. Don't get him wrong, he can get stressed. But not the type of stress like, will you make rent next week, or will taxes come back to haunt you, will you get called for jury duty or anything like that. Different stressful things like, when's the next gala date, what time is my meeting, is my client guilty or not. But a new thing that's been added to his list of stress, is Izumi happy? Honestly, he knows. But, sometimes he doesn't _know_.

You know?

She can be misleading in her own way. She'll smile, but he can see a falter where she seems sad in a way. Like back in Hawaii, on their 'first date,' there was a slightly sad look in her eyes when they looked at the sky together. He may have been imagining it, due to his paranoia as a lawyer. But when Izumi is asleep at night, and he's still awake caressing her, he can't help but think back to that night. Maybe it was just because of that story she had just told, but his mind wants to tell him it was something else. He brushes it off most of the time. Although it can come back to haunt him, just like taxes for normal people. Huh, how ironic. He sighed and began brushing again, he was mainly bored. Izumi was out and about with Hana and Rin. Hana needed to find more clothes for the little tyke Shosuke. And Rin needed to look for diapers for her oncoming baby. Better safe than sorry as she called it. Shisui also tagged along, only because Hana refused to be stuck shopping with a mood changing Rin. Shisui called it a taste of her own medicine, but not to her face. He didn't want to get punched. The only reason Obito couldn't attend this 'fun' outing was that he and Madara had a little business to take care of downtown, like really downtown. Honestly, Itachi wonders why Izumi went with them. He feels like it's because she wants to know the side of shopping for a pregnant woman and a woman who's had her child.

Which brings about the topic of children again. Clearly, Itachi is fine with the marriage idea now. He may be thinking about him and Izumi in that way in the near future (notice how that says _near),_ but he doesn't even consider kids. Not even a thought crossed his mind. Sure, Sasuke was okay, and Shosuke isn't around all the time so he can handle it, but a kid of his own? That would be a definite no. Not that he's ever told Izumi that, or that he ever plans to. He remembers when he was drunk and suggested he and Izumi adopt a kitten, she agreed of course. Monsieur is in the process of finding the perfect kitten now. Preferably two now that he's thinking about it. A white and black one and he'd name them Yin and Yang. Itachi frowned, Izumi would probably want a say though. Izumi was more a dog person anyway. He sighed, maybe he should let her adopt puppies too? His house was definitely big enough for three pets. Now that he thinks about it a parrot would be cool too!

Maybe he's getting ahead of himself now, eh?

He doesn't mind it too much. The whole getting ahead of himself, he can really do that a lot when he's by his lonesome. Izumi keeps him in check now these days. A parrot _would_ be nice though...

"Young sir." Itachi turned to see Monsieur at the bathroom entrance, standing with a tablet in his hand, looking like he's been up for hours. "I think I've found the perfect one."

"Huh?" Itachi cocked his head to the side, cutely is what Izumi would say, and rose a brow. He looked at Monsieur head to toe, his hair ruffled, normally composed figure in disarray. And his customary white gloves were off and folded into his chest pocket, not as neatly as they should be though. Itachi was almost sure he stood up all night just to find a perfect cat. Sounds silly when you say it aloud. "You stood up to find me a kitten?"

"Yes, sir."

"You didn't get a wink of sleep?"

"Indeed sir."

"..." Itachi tried not to, but he couldn't help but burst out laughing. If Izumi were there, she'd give him a glare and make him apologize. Wow, he really thinks about her a lot when she's gone. It's true that when you take away something from someone, they cherish it more. In this case, her. "Sorry, I just can't believe you didn't rest for that long just to find me a cat!" Monsieur cracked a small smile. "Whew. I was going to ask you to find me a white _and_ a black one," Monsieur faltered, "But not now."

Itachi looked over at the time, still barely morning. Meh, he's waited long enough. "What do you say we crack open a bottle of scotch?" Monsieur sighed in relief. A drink would help soothe his constant nerves.

"I'd say yes sir."

* * *

Ah, that pop sound was relishing for Itachi. He hadn't heard it for the longest. Well, about two months, but still. Itachi can't recall drinking with Monsieur before. Except for his 21st birthday. It was his own request to drink legally at twelve midnight with Monsieur and he obliged. Six years since then and now Itachi's a pro and opening a bottle with his teeth. Which his father says isn't good for his teeth, but come one? His teeth are whiter than a mental hospital padded cell. Not a very good analogy, but he was okay with it. Monsieur reached to grab the bottle from Itachi to pour it for them, but Itachi opted to do it instead. Choosing to serve Monsieur this time around. They rose their glasses, letting the clinking sound resonate in the room before bringing their glasses to their lips, downing their drinks. Well, Monsieur took a sip, Itachi gulped his down. He sighed at that.

"Damn, this is my favorite scotch too, I should savor it..."

"Oh. I'll pour you another one-"

"No. I'll wait for you to finish your first glass before I get another." Monsieur widened his eyes, "What?"

"Nothing, sir-"

"Itachi."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I realize my father told you to always refer to me as 'sir' but I really like my first name, so just call me that. And if that makes you uncomfortable," Itachi sweat dropped at how Monsieur physically stiffened, "Then once we're done drinking, you can refer back to Sir, young sir, young master, whatever." Monsieur smiled at Itachi's bluntness. "You were saying?"

"Ah, well...Itachi. Just, I'd never imagined you doing that. You're quite protective of your scotch. I believed one glass would be my limit. Just like you are with Miss Ulhias, protective," Itachi gave him a look he couldn't decipher, "Er, Izumi?" Monsieur tried.

Itachi glared. "You can stick with Miss Ulhias." Monsieur nodded, Itachi chuckled, "Kidding." Monsieur gave him a blank look. "I was kidding, call her whatever you want...or Izumi. Let's stick with Izumi." It was Monsieur's turn to chuckle.

"Huh. I've never heard you laugh before." Itachi clicked his tongue as Monsieur took another swig of his scotch. Itachi was sure he'd have to wait a while five minutes before he could drink his scotch again. He held back his sigh.

"Your father told me to always stay professional-"

 _"Why?_ He's always ruining the fun. I hereby allow you to laugh and smile." Itachi did a small bow to add to the effect. "And anyway, he told you that 11 years ago. Rules change over time. Like how my rule of always ignoring fanboy calls changed." Monsieur rose a brow.

"You ignored ten calls yesterday."

"That was because I was sleepy."

"It was five in the afternoon."

"It's called binge sleeping, Monsieur."

"You know, my real name is Greco Payne."

"I thought you were French?" _Greco_ shrugged. "Why are you just telling me your name now?" He shrugged once more and went ahead to finish his scotch.

"I suppose I'm a little tipsy."

* * *

Izumi looked at Hana and Shisui bicker. While Shosuke clapped in amusement in Hana's arms. She looked over at Rin who was trying to decide between a baby shirt labeled daddy's princess or mama's prince. She glanced down to Rin's stomach. She wondered what it was like. To find out you're pregnant, _really_ pregnant, and to go through everyone finding out and people asking you how you feel and the new way to live life. Also with the constant shock of the baby kicking. Izumi's main wonder though, that stood out above the rest was how Itachi would react. Before her mind wavered to the relief side when she found out she wasn't pregnant, but that made her believe Itachi wouldn't want to be with her if she was or Itachi would want an abortion or adoption, or whatever. She doesn't really know. Shaking her head slightly, she decided to think about something else. Which was hard to do, considering she was surrounded by baby clothes, diapers, baby wipes, cribs, and all sorts of baby orientated items. Honestly, it was like hell for a person who hated children. Thinking back to children, which she was trying not to do, she thought of Itachi and his desire to adopt a cat. Knowing him, he'd probably change his mind and want more than one. Maybe two with different, but yet corresponding colors. And matching names, maybe Sun and Moon, or Yin and Yang. She doesn't know. Itachi knows she's more of a dog person though (you see that, that's a connection).

He'd probably go overboard again and let her adopt a puppy. She had a slight feeling that when she'd get home, she'd see the mansion looking like a zoo. She wouldn't mind really. She'd have animals to look after when Itachi goes to work. Izumi has already sent an application, even though Itachi is the boss of his own work, the application isn't allowed to go directly to him. It goes through his secretary first, then his publicist, then it gets to his network advisor, then him. Her application was sent in about two months ago, and it's still only with his secretary. His secretary was busier than he is, with more than enough work to last a lifetime in a span of one week. Izumi can be patient though, Itachi, on the other hand, just wants her to get working with him already, but alas, these processes take time. His secretary does have to file through over 546 applications in three weeks. Izumi's is number 478.

"Hey, Izumi, tell Shisui he's wrong!"

Izumi sighed, "You're wrong Shisui."

"What? How? Women these days," all the women in the store currently sent him a death glare, which meant everyone but Shisui and little Shosuke.

"Anyway..." Hana sighed, "Izumi! You and Itachi?"

"Why does it seem like you always ask this question when we hang out?"

"Because I do. So?" Izumi resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"We're _fine._ " And that was the truth.

"Just fine? Not splendid? Not terrific?" Rin pointed out her word choice, making Izumi anything but glad she came with them for baby shopping.

"Okay, we're spectacular. That okay?"

"I'm fine with that." Shisui shrugged, "But I mean I have a question. What's he doing now?"

"Huh?"

"You know when he's bored he usually drinks," Izumi recalls him drinking and smoking, but he's over that. "And smokes." Ah, there it is.

"Well, he promised he wouldn't smoke anymore. And we had a deal that he'd drink only if someone was there monitoring him." Izumi smiled in satisfaction at the fact that she knew things Shisui didn't. But Shisui wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh really? He just promised, well, when he really means it, he swears it on his dead goldfish."

"He's had a goldfish?" Izumi spoke aloud on accident. Dang it, something she didn't know. "I mean," She cleared her throat, "He hasn't smoked since Christmas."

Shisui sucked his teeth. Hana and Rin shared a laugh. "We should really have a mini game called 'Who knows Itachi better?' With Sasuke, Fu Fu, Mikoto, Shisui, and Izumi." Rin giggled.

"Why not anyone else?" Hana rose a brow.

"Because those are the people that brag about him the most, it's almost annoying." Rin sighed, walking over to the aisle with baby bottles, along with Hana, Shisui huffed, having to go through this shopping thing again. Izumi smiled after them. Does she really know Itachi as much as she thinks she does? I mean if she tried testing herself against anyone in the family, she'd lose. They'd known him way longer than she has. The only advantage she has was his intimate habits. Like the fact that he always goes slow with his movements, leading up to the main act when he's had a good day. But there were certain days he needed to relieve stress, Izumi didn't mind being a stress reliever since he's done the same for her. When it's stress to relieve, he could be a bit rough, which she didn't mind, she actually liked it. He'd tend to tug her hair and doesn't go slow _at all._ Sometimes he entered without warning, it always shocked her, but excited her when she was expecting him to do it anytime soon. Afterward, he'd always apologize though. Then there was drunk Itachi. He's never too into it when he's drunk. He doesn't tease or anything, just gets straight to the point, right after, he'd collapse on top of her. Izumi finds that he gets that from drunken hookups, with either gender. He'd want to get straight to the point, literally. Izumi didn't mind his habits at all, she especially didn't mind his obsession with her neck. That's the first part of her he always shot for, it was funny really, since she knows how possessive he can get. He'd always want to leave a mark on her.

Izumi was suddenly feeling lonely and pulled out her phone to text him.

 **Hey**

She was tempted to add in a heart there, just to show her sudden...desire, to see him. And touch him. But decided against it.

 **Yo**

 **What're you doing right now?**

 **Monsieur and I were bonding. But I sent the guy off to sleep, stood up all night looking for a cat.**

Izumi held back her laugh and texted back.

 **Wow. Did he find one?**

 **Yup. It's cute. Not cuter than you though ;)**

Ah, there we go.

 **Hey...are you bored?**

 **Meh. A bit. Why?**

 **Are you sober?**

 **...Yes**

 **Really?**

 **Half sober.**

 **Okay, can you send a limo over?**

 **Already on it, why?**

 **I want to see you.**

 **How adorable. Any particular reason why?**

 **Can't I just see you to see you?**

 **Real reason Izumi.**

 **...Just go wait in the bedroom...**

Of course, Itachi didn't text back after that. Izumi assumed he dropped everything and ran to their now shared bedroom.

* * *

Izumi sighed as she walked into their bedroom, it smelled like Itachi. He must've just showered. It was funny that he still wanted to impress her after so long, seeing as she's seen him at his best and his worst. She threw her bag onto the floor not really caring where it landed. She noticed how the lights were switched off. She didn't mind really, made her feel at home for sure. She walked further into the room, breathing in his scent once more, it was like her aesthetic. The bed sheets seemed to be changed too, she removed her jacket and let her hair fall down her back by removing her ponytail.

"Oh. You're here." Itachi smiled, closing the bathroom door behind him, a towel around his waist.

"Yeah, and you're already naked."

"Well, your text required me to take a cold shower first."

Izumi sneered, "You're disgusting."

"Right." Itachi walked over to her, grabbing her arm, to put her flush against his chest, letting his other hand rest on her waist. "You know you aren't naked yet, so we still have some stuff to work on," He gave a fake exasperated sigh. Izumi rose a brow.

"Oh? I assumed you would want to take my clothes off yourself." Itachi smiled, giving her a small chaste kiss.

"Ah, you know me well. I'm surprised you want to have sex in the middle of the day though." Izumi shrugged, kicking off her shoes, moving Itachi over to the bed. While he laid down, she straddled him, looking down into his eyes.

"You know, your eyes remind me of my dad." Itachi rose a brow. "If I'd known him well enough."

"My eyes remind you of your father?" Izumi hummed in response, playing with his hair, "Call me daddy, then." Izumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut up." She grabbed the bottom of her shirt, removing it, to reveal her white lingerie. Lingerie, always wearing it just to mess with Itachi, Itachi let out a breathy sigh, Izumi smirked at his impatience. She leaned down, giving him a long drawn out kiss, Itachi himself wasn't the only impatient one, he just had to push a few buttons to get her riled up, he snaked his hands to unclip her bra, the cold air hitting her chest had her remove her mouth from Itachi's to gasp. Itachi wouldn't have it though, moving up to reclaim her mouth on his. Izumi laid her hands on the bed to keep her balance, Itachi relished in the fact that he got her to fumble. Izumi let him roam her mouth for a while until she decided to have a little fun for herself. Her hand slithered to the towel on his waist, removing it with ease. Itachi pulled away from the kiss and went for her neck instead. Izumi concealed her moan, instead decided to go to her own waist to removed the own pants she was wearing. Throwing them aside, her underwear being left on. "It...dawned on me that we hadn't really done anything since your birthday."

Itachi nipped at her earlobe. "That wasn't too long ago."

"I know." Itachi chuckled. Pulling back, to move a strand of hair out of her face.

"You know...my lower half is kind of itching for a touch." Izumi licked her lips, drawing out a groan from Itachi. She put a hand on his chest, moving him down on the bed again. Izumi hadn't really done this in a while, Itachi had said she was good at it though. He dropped subtle hints for her to do it again, but she'd ignore them. But you know, he really looked like he was aching. She bent down a bit using her right hand to go up and down, her left to play with him a bit. Itachi didn't make much sound if it was just her hands, but when it was her mouth, he'd never contain his pleasure. She figured he did enjoy it then, she sighed, not noticing that her breath whispered against his skin, making him jolt. She stuck out her tongue, looking up at him, giving an experimental lick at the tip. She heard his muffled groan, deciding to tease more. She continued by giving him a slow and languid lick along his shaft. He eventually groaned in frustration.

"Hah. You're really killing me here, Izumi." Izumi blew softly, the air generated from her mouth made him have to bite his lip to hold back from thrusting up. "Come on, just-" A liquid moan escaped his lips before he could finish as she satisfied his wishes by taking the whole thing in her mouth. Well, at least the few inches she could handle. Using her hand to stroke the remaining part. She doesn't know how long this process went on, but it went on for quite a while. Until Itachi deemed it was enough, not wanting to come that way. She pulled away, only straddling him again. She looked over at his face, he was glancing away from her eyes, his own eyes clouded, and cheeks flushed almost more than her own right after they'd finish. His arm covering his mouth, and panting slowly. Eventually, his eyes shifted to hers, removing his arm.

He sat up, placing his hands on her shoulders. "...That would really make me think you've been practicing." Izumi flushed, shoving him lightly, causing him to chuckle. "I don't know why else you'd eat a banana like that."

She gasped, folding her arms over her chest, turning away from him angrily. "Jerk."

"Sorry." Although, he didn't really seem to mean it. "If you wanna stop, I'd understand." He sighed dramatically. "I'd be fine taking another cold shower to get off." He then smirked, "Or we could watch _each other_ get off." Izumi covered her face with her hands, shaking her head.

"You're horrible," Izumi whined. Itachi removed her hands from her face, to give her a small kiss.

"You didn't say no?" Izumi stayed silent, Itachi saw the small glint in her eye. "Maybe another time then, I'm too over the edge to just use my hand." He reached over to his nightstand, opening the third drawer. He widened his eyes and sweat dropped. Izumi rose her brow.

"What is it?"

"Hehe, you wouldn't believe this."

* * *

Monsieur groaned silently. He walked down the long aisle, with a disgruntled look on his face. He had to be awoken from his slumber with the most inane request from Itachi.

 _"Monsieur! Monsieur!" Monsieur jumped up, running over to Itachi's bedroom, reaching for the door handle. Normally he'd knock, but Itachi's call sounded urgent. "No! Don't open the door!"_

" _Sir!? What's wrong?"_

 _"Would you mind, uh...Running over to a store real quick and getting condoms?" Monsieur sweat dropped. "Also lube..." Monsieur face palmed, he woke up for this?_

 _"Yes, sir."_

Finally seeing what he came here for, he grabbed about five boxes since Itachi would forget to go out and get another stock, grabbing two bottles of lube on his way out of the aisle. He ignored the stares of confusion and the quiet laughing coming from the store clerk. Monsieur was absolutely mortified when the clerk picked up the intercom system. "Price check on Trojan condoms, and mint flavored lube." Monsieur sighed, he'd rather look for a cat than this.

* * *

Itachi rushed to put the condom on because neither he or Izumi could wait any longer, and neither of them could continue teasing the other. Izumi's mouth was dry, and Itachi was sure he'd get arthritis after teasing her down there for so long. Itachi centered himself, going in slowly, they both sighed in relief. Without warning, Itachi would apologize later, he started to thrust. Izumi didn't mind in the slightest, deciding she liked it better that way anyway, she gripped the sheets below her letting her sounds of pleasure slip through. Itachi kept moving, each movement quicker than the last, he bent down, smashing their lips together, their teeth making a clinking noise from the contact that was almost painful. Izumi's hands grabbed against Itachi's back, holding on tightly almost leaving marks. Itachi used his own hands to fondle her breasts, Izumi furrowed her brows, groaning, moving up to get more into the kiss.

"Gah..." Izumi huffed as Itachi pulled away from the kiss, moving quicker than before. "I-I'm close."

"Hn. You're quite sensitive these days." Itachi went faster, just so they could both finish around the same time. Changing their position so that Izumi's leg was on his shoulder and his body was slanted and towering above her. He groaned, "C-close too."

Well, that's one condom down. They both were sweaty and panting. Izumi twisted her finger in his hair, letting him pull out and remove the condom, tossing it in the trash can, then resting atop her. "I love you." Itachi smiled.

"You always say that after sex."

"Only to remind you that I do." Itachi furrowed his brows, looking at her. Izumi smiled herself, kissing his temple.

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

Fugaku was a calm, patient and understanding man. So when his wife came up with this...idea, he was sure she was just rushing things. But, clearly, she was serious if she'd already called everybody up to the manor. He was quite confused when Sasuke walked into the manor with Sakura, walking right past him and casually talking. He thought Sasuke was drunk at first, but no, he's just fine. Not sane if he thinks he can get away with calling him dude for any longer, but not drunk at least. Then came Obito taking care of a pregnant Rin, and Indra following behind. Again, Fugaku is a bit confused, why the hell are all these people showing up? Madara and Thea next, then Hana, Shosuke, and Shisui, then we have our favorite couple, Itachi, and Izumi. Mikoto decided to do all this without his consent of course. And his family made themselves pretty comfortable in his home. He twitched, yeah, his wife wasn't sane either.

"Ah, you're all here." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke yawned.

"Yeah. Can you tell us why exactly?" Sakura smacked him and smiled at Mikoto.

"Yes, why are we here?" She asked more polite than her boyfriend. Mikoto smiled at Sakura, glaring at Sasuke.

"Right, I'll get to that," She discarded Thea's comment of 'yeah, sure.' Fugaku stepped next to his wife, his loving, adoring wife, who has invited all their family over for no apparent reason. A reason _he_ can't find at least. Mikoto accepted the hand he placed on her shoulder and looked at him, eyebrow raised. As if she didn't know that he'd want to talk. "Yes, dear?" Fugaku twitched, what a vixen.

"May we talk for a second?" He whispered low enough for none of the others to hear. Clearly, Mikoto saw this coming and sighed, following him to the kitchen. The rest of the family groaned. Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle of...well, pretty sure we know what they were in the middle of. Obito had just returned from downtown with Madara, and Rin and Hana just finished shopping. Indra being a mysterious man had been somewhere no one knew. Gambling. The man lived such a fun filled life and nobody had a clue, other than Madara who sometimes joined him in his gambling. They always won of course. Cheating sometimes yeah, but they still won. Thea was trying and failing to get drunk, she was quite peeved at that. We all know what Itachi and Izumi were doing.

"Anybody have a clue as to why we're here?" Obito sat back.

"Anybody have a clue as to why we're staying?" Sasuke asked. Nobody answered, so Sasuke stood, making his way to the door. Indra stopped him.

"It could be important Sasuke." Indra stretched his used to be a wounded leg. Sasuke scoffed.

"Almost as important as Itachi's cigarette candies-" Sasuke widened his eyes. Everyone in the room other than Izumi face-palmed. "Did I say that out loud?"

Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah...you did." Izumi looked up at him.

"So...cigarettes?"

"Candies! Not really cigarettes. Nothing to worry about." Itachi tried to reassure her.

"Then why didn't you tell me? And everyone else knows." Izumi countered. Itachi really was going to kick Sasuke's ass after this.

"...They might have a pinch of nicotine in them..." Izumi groaned, crossing her arms, turning away from him. That's when he took his chance to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. "Hey, but you shouldn't only be mad at me! Sakura's like your best friend and she didn't tell you!" Sakura coughed.

"Woah, keep me out of this!"

"I'm not angry. Just disappointed." Sasuke sucked his teeth.

"Damn. She pulled the disappointment card." Now everyone in the room glared at him.

"I didn't tell you, well because...I don't know, it never crossed my mind!" Itachi really couldn't say anything that would help his argument.

"Ooh, not a good comeback." Sasuke, a damn commentator.

Itachi snapped his head toward him, flames in his eyes, "Sasuke. Two seconds." Sasuke jumped, "One!" He quickly opened the door and ran out. He sighed angrily and turned his attention back to Izumi. He would've said something to at least try to fix this newfound problem. But his parents walked back in, Fugaku still looking distressed and Mikoto looking happier than ever. Itachi inwardly groaned, really he hadn't even thought about the cigarette candies before. He didn't see it as a problem, it never crossed his mind to even tell Izumi. Wow, he's just making one mistake after another. There's barely any nicotine anyway, but damn, maybe he should've told her.

"Alright! Back to why I called you all...here...where's Sasuke?" She asked, glancing around the room, not seeing her youngest son anywhere in sight. Sakura shook her head, crossing her arms.

"He left." Mikoto rolled her eyes at her son's actions.

"Whatever, someone can relay the message to him later. Anyway, we're all going...on a camp retreat!" It took quite a while before the information sunk in. The females seemed to be just fine with this, the men, other than Fugaku had quite the reaction.

Something along the lines of; "NANI!?" Even Sasuke burst the door open, screaming the same thing, he was listening in outside you know. They were too shocked to even speak English. And thus the males started flipping out of control. Since they were always pampered, how the hell are they going to survive without television or a large bed or a _proper shower?_ They grimaced on the inside.

Shisui was hyperventilating, "How am I supposed to wash my hair? These curls need attention you know!"

Izuna was still in shock, "No...I can't get wrinkles, I'm too young!"

Madara was sure he was in a dream, more like a nightmare, "Someone wake me up, someone wake me up, I can't _not_ have a manicure, not to mention a pedicure."

Sasuke was in tears, "Mom, I'm sorry for all those times I insulted you, disregarded your feelings and kept ordering pizzas over to the manor-"

"That was you?" She said angrily.

"But please don't make us go!" He was hugging her legs now. She rolled her eyes, kicking him off, and letting him crawl over to Sakura in tears. Really, they were being overdramatic, it would only be for a week or two.

"Oh, shut up, all of you!" Mikoto roared, Obito immediately stopped crying on Rin's shoulder, Indra stopped ranting about young people and their crazy ways, and Itachi paused in his getting ready to leave for Japan and never return. " _Jeez,_ you're acting like a bunch of babies. Alright, listen. When I was younger, my dad figured that in order for me not to grow into a spoiled brat," she gestured at Sasuke, who pouted, "I'd need to toughen out and find out how to do things myself. And so he took me far away to a farm. It's desecrated though. I had to pluck weeds," Izuna gasped, "Milk cows," Madara winced, "And sleep in a barn or outside." They all lost their souls. "I thought it was hell at the time. But it taught me how to grow. And I have noticed that the men in our family are particularly lazy. As in, you can't do shit yourselves! Excuse me. So, we're going on a summer vacation! To a farm!"

Shisui clicked his tongue, "Mmhmm, yeah, so how is this a vacation?"

"It'll help you grow. You'll learn about the real aspects of life, not just social media and butlers fetching you things." Mikoto smiled with her answer until Sasuke stood and scoffed.

"Yeah, vacations aren't supposed to _do_ that. They're supposed to be fun, if you hadn't noticed, people don't dread vacations. They like them." Mikoto twitched.

"Oh really? Okay then. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it better with these circumstances. No limos. We'll get there by old trucks, rusty and dirty, how farmers like them. No electronics whatsoever, only I'll bring one. A flip phone at most. To call in case of an emergency. No city items brought to the farm. No beauty products, no suits, ties, nothing like that. No money or black cards, you work on the farm for money. Oh, and my favorite, no whining or complaining. If you do, then it's sleeping in the hay with horses for you. So, that more 'fun' for you Sasuke?" Sasuke sweat dropped, he would have protested, but he doesn't want to sleep in the hay.

"...Ah, when do we leave?" He forced a smile. Mikoto returned it, more genuine.

"Two days time! Start packing. Well, with the circumstances, all you really need to pack is a good attitude." She grinned. All the males groaned. The females shrugged. Shosuke gurgled happily, not knowing what was happening, but he liked the expression on his father's face, it was funny.

* * *

Itachi sighed. So maybe he did fuck up by not telling Izumi about the candies, but hey, is that really his fault? No. He was possessed by a demon to not tell her (despite his agnostic attitude, he believes in demons? nope) and mess up yet again, where she wouldn't face him anymore. Just great, just to be sure, he should probably sleep on the couch. Or perhaps when he gets home, he'll have been forgiven? He doubts that. Right now he was roaming the busy streets, not doing much, but he just couldn't be home. And anyway, he was very discreet, no one would recognize him. He looked up, seeing where he ended up, a bar, huh? Ah well, he needed to sit down anyway. He wouldn't drink though, just maybe a can of beer and that's all. He walked in, immediately heading for the bar stool and taking a seat. Removing his sunglasses, but keeping his red hat on and leaving his hair in a bottom bun. He called the bartender over, ordering the one beer he promised for himself, wouldn't want to return home drunk. He doesn't know what kind of earful he'll get from Izumi. Or even worse, she would do that thing where they didn't have sex.

That thing sucked. Itachi turned to his right when he heard a small snicker come from that direction, "Well, well. Glad to see you still come to bars." He knew that voice well, _so_ well. Almost _too_ much.

"Anko."

"That is my name. You know, I tried calling you."

"Changed my number." He took the beer handed to him. "Why would you try to call me anyway? I told you not to."

"Ah. So that's how it is. That really hurts, babe. You contacted me, that was you not me. Taking me to that party, then that kiss...and that was it."

"In a relationship. Some of us can be faithful." Anko chuckled, moving closer to him. He glanced over at her, sighing, "...Look, I'm not in the mood right now." Anko almost sighed angrily.

"I meant that Itachi, it does _hurt._ Never felt that before. You know you were the only person on my mind when I was off to Germany? And all I could think about when I came back. When I saw Shisui...I was so happy. That it might mean I could see you again. And you called me. I was convinced you felt the same. But you said you were in a relationship, I have to admit that hurt, but then I kissed you. _God,_ all the feelings came rushing right back. But that was it. So it hurt."

Itachi widened his eyes. "Anko, I..." He let the words die on his tongue. He set his beer down, turning to look at her completely. "No. This isn't fair. You can't just come back into my life and expect that. I may have contacted you, but you're the one who fucked me up so bad. You know how many one night stands I had after you left? I was convinced a quick fuck was better than being committed. Then came Izumi-" he never really told her that Izumi was his girlfriend though, "Everything got better. Drinking stopped, smoking stopped. I was _better._ So no. It's not fair for you to say any of that."

Anko cursed. "God. Shit, I'm...fuck, _sorry,_ okay? I'm pretty fucked up myself. I didn't have a dad, or a mom really, she was a real bitch- but she'd always bring random dudes around and fuck. It was a different guy every time, then there was this one guy that kept coming around. They were together for years, but then he left her. So I decided that wouldn't happen to me. I was convinced too okay, that a quick fuck was better, and I made you think that. Damn, I'm just like her, huh..." Itachi sighed.

"Hey." Anko still wasn't looking at him. He furrowed his brows, turning her head to face his, "Hey, look at me. You don't need to be like that anymore. We both admit we are fucked up. Don't let it affect you anymore." He removed his hand and smiled at her. Anko sighed.

"Wow. What a charmer, always got me so riled up." She winked, he dropped his smile and gave her an indifferent expression.

"That wasn't meant to be sexual." He said matter of factly.

"Could it have been?"

 _"No."_ He took another sip of his beer.

Anko ordered a whiskey, "You know. I'm surprised you're here." Itachi rose a brow.

"I still go to bars, you know."

"Yeah, I know that now," she snorted. "But this is the bar where we met." Itachi widened his eyes.

"...Ah."

"Ah?"

"Ah. I didn't know that." Anko just shrugged.

"So...trouble in paradise?" Itachi rested his cheek in his hand.

"Not really. She's angry because I promised her to quit smoking, but she just found out I had candies." Anko frowned.

"Sorry." Itachi glanced at her. That was enough of her guilt for one night.

"It's nothing. It was easy to quit smoking as a _whole,_ but sometimes-"

"You just need the nicotine?" Anko finished for him. He nodded. She stared at the clock. "12 already?" Itachi perked.

"What, really? Crap, I-I gotta go, nice talking," He put his sunglasses on, paying for the beer.

Anko looked up at him, "Hey, maybe we should head to the restroom for old time's sake?" He glared at her.

"Stop it." Before he left though, he sighed. Grabbing a pen from the counter, and taking Anko's hand, writing something down. "There. I won't change it again." Anko looked at her hand and smiled.

"I'm glad."

"Call if you're in trouble."

"Like, stuck in traffic trouble?" Itachi rolled his eyes, getting ready to walk out, Anko stopped him, grabbing his hand. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Sentimental, are we?" She snorted, "You're welcome." And you know what? He meant every word he said.

* * *

Sakura put her phone away, glancing back at Sasuke, who was content right now with just laying on their shared bed and staring off into space. He was bored, she could tell. She's surprised that he didn't want to do it by the time they got home. But she's even more surprised that he's not going off on his phone, since in only two days all the butlers, cooked food, and pampering will be taken away from him. Sakura can see why Mikoto would have an idea like this, the men in the family really were lazy in their own ways. Madara, almost every other day would get a pedicure or manicure, and he, nor any other male who was an Uchiha knew how to cook. Obito could never even have to leave his room if it weren't for the fact that he had a job. The only male that actually did something by himself sometimes was Fugaku, probably because he was married to the woman who's even proposing that they go on this 'camp retreat' to a farm, by the way. Sakura was okay with it. But back to the topic at hand, Sasuke wasn't. She turned her full body to face him. Tilting her head to the side, she spoke, "You okay over there, babe?" Sasuke glanced at her, sighed and turning back to his sulking/staring off into space.

"I'm fine." But she knew he wasn't.

"Are you really that bummed about the whole farm thing?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I mean, I know I'll never survive without washing my hair for a whole day." Sakura held back her snort, because she knew something was on his mind, she didn't want to discourage him from opening up. Since he barely does it, to begin with, that's the main problem with Uchiha, they never talk about their feelings. It always ticked her off. "But no, I'm slightly over that." _Slightly_ being the key word there.

"Then what is it?" She got up from the swivel chair she was in and went over to lay on the bed next to him, he didn't turn over to look at her though, which had her a bit worried.

He stayed quiet for a while, but then sighed, turning over to finally face her, but didn't look her in the eye. "Well, I was just thinking," that's dangerous, "...Have I changed?" Sakura blinked.

"Eh?" Sakura was dumbfounded, she wasn't expecting that.

"I mean, like, have I changed? At all? Because it feels like just yesterday I cheated on you with Karin-"

"You did what!?" She shot up.

"Calm down." He rolled his eyes, "It was in between a breakup, I don't even consider it cheating really." Sakura did as told and calmed down, laying back next to him. "It just seems like, has it really been two years? I swear everything went by so fast. My dad's motorcycle incident," Sakura winced, "Shisui getting sued," that wasn't pretty, "Itachi met Izumi, the first time he fell in love," that was nice, "Indra getting shot. Everything goes by so fast." Sakura smiled at him.

She gushed, "Sasuke...you're so cute~!" Sasuke groaned at her relentless kisses. "Sorry, sorry. But that was probably the most heartfelt thing you've ever said since you confessed your love to me on accident." Sasuke concealed his blush. "Yeah, things have gone by fast. And things have changed, people change, I have, you have. I mean if someone told me two years ago that I'd be here now I'd slap them in the face and tell them not to mess with me like that. But here we are. Look, you're still an idiot," he pouted, she kissed it away, "But _my_ idiot at least. You used to be a self-centered blowhard, part of that is still there, but not as much. You can be blunt, and not even in a good way. Sasuke, you've changed, but I can't really say it's a bad thing."

He smiled, "...So, I'm _you're_ idiot huh?" She flicked his forehead.

"Whatever, you're a loser. Why did that cross your mind anyway?"

He shrugged, "It just came across my mind I guess." Actually he was thinking about it because before he left the manor, Itachi's glare looked just the same as the one from when he accidentally ratted him out for that whole fiasco about the motorcycle and how Itachi did something to jack it up. But nevertheless, the same glare was there. It made him think that his actions were all in all the same and he hasn't changed much since then. Hasn't changed much at all really. Perhaps he started to question the way he thinks and acts. Sakura is the reason for it all, he blames her. If it weren't for her liking him, them getting together and her constant nagging, he'd probably be passed out in a gutter right now from drinking too much and getting into a fight with a random civilian down town. Not that that has ever happened before, cough cough.

"I love you," Sasuke widened his eyes, shocked by his own words. Sakura noticed this, giggling.

"I know you do." She ran her hands through his hair. He pouted and glanced away, a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You could say it too." She concealed her laugh and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too." Sasuke closed his eyes, fine with her just playing with his hair. Yeah, things have changed.

For the better.

* * *

 _Click._ This sucks. _Click._ Why am I still in jail? _Click._ This is ass. Mark flicked at his bed frame yet again, the clicking sound, being the only sound reverbating inside the cold jail cell. He's stuck there, never seeing the light of day. Other than when the warden gets pissed and makes them do yard work. He's pissed. He can't believe his plan didn't work. It was full proof. Izumi would be his. Itachi would be broken. Mark would get that sense of power yet again, that power over Izumi, over an Uchiha, over anyone who crosses his path. "Hey." He looked over. "You have a visitor."

Mark walked over grabbing the phone and sitting down. "Who are you?" The woman had long blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, a beauty mark below her mouth, and the longest natural eyelashes. All in all, she was beautiful. But yet, she didn't look fragile.

"My name is Noriko." She gave him a smile, something about it showed superiority. "I want to help you."

"Help me?" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm stuck _here._ Help me how?"

She smirked now, he now noticed her bright red lipstick, "I'm from a courthouse. I won't tell you which. I read about your case, it's a tricky one, since it's an Uchiha here."

"Where are you going with this?" She went below a whisper.

"I can get you out."

* * *

Izumi looked in Itachi's third drawer, sighing, seeing what she was looking for. So he did have cigarette candies. And he always said his third drawer had outfits for role play, probably because he just wanted to keep her away from that drawer, well, at least know she knows the role play thing wasn't true. Even though it seems just a slip up from Sasuke, and not genuine from Itachi, since she doubted he was ever going to tell her. She perked when she heard a knock at the door, she narrowed her eyes, sure that it was Itachi. "I don't feel like another apology today."

"What would I have to apologize for?" She turned to see Monsieur.

"Oh...I thought you were Itachi." She closed the drawer. She gave him a smile and made a way to sit on the bed. "Monsier, did you know Itachi had cigarette candies?"

Monsier nodded, shocking Izumi. "I did. I was the one that had to go out late at night to fetch them while everyone was asleep."

"So you knew? How come you didn't tell me?" Izumi knows she should've stopped there, since she knows in no way was it his fault. And maybe she shouldn't even be angry at Itachi, well, she's not angry at him. Maybe lost a bit of his trust, she was sure he'd told her everything, but as she knows from media and other things that the Uchiha have a lot to hide. If you know them, there's a barrier between knowing who they are and knowing how they are. She was sure she broke that barrier, but of course she hasn't. Of course she knows that she'll never find out everything about him unless they're together for that long (which she hopes it'll be long) but perhaps she thought she was past the little secrets phase. If she was still with Mark and someone told her Uchiha Itachi smoked, Sasuke was a dick, Madara was kind, and Fugaku actually had a soul she'd slap them in the face. "Wow - even you knew! What, am I just an exception not to tell? Everybody knew this!"

"Ms. Ulhias-"

"Doesn't Itachi trust me? I mean come on, it's almost been a year since we've been together!"

"Ms. Ulhias-"

"Guess I should've expected this from him-"

"Ms. Ulhias!" Izumi looked at him instead of continuing her rant. "I'm sure Itachi would've told you." Izumi widened her eyes, she didn't know Monsier even thought to call Itachi by his name, he was always so formal. "Had Sasuke not said anything." How'd he know that? He knows everything actually. Like the square root of pi. "It wasn't a constant thing. Like I'm sure he told you, he wasn't addicted. He only asked for me to get the candies once every two weeks. Which isn't much considering, they have only a pinch of nicotine."

"Yeah. That's what he said." She folded her arms and sighed. "I know I shouldn't be selfish about that. And maybe I should've considered that he actually was addicted and needed it, but I didn't. And I know he's not. But it worries me that there's more he's hiding that he feels he doesn't have to tell me, like some crazy secret that all the Uchiha share together."

She saw Monsier stiffen for a bit. "Monsier? What's wrong?"

"Huh - ah. Nothing. Nothing is, do you know what you'd like to eat before you get ready for bed?" She rose a brow. That wasn't very subtle if he was trying to change the subject. She would've asked if he knew something she didn't, but if he did, she'd wait for Itachi to tell her. If he even does.

"Just a small snack and I'll be fine." Monsier nodded, and walked off. Her curious side started throbbing. If Itachi did have a secret, there would be something about it somewhere in that house, right? It felt awful for her to think about snooping about. But it's not like she is, Itachi said the mansion was her home too, so it wasn't like there was a West wing she wasn't allowed to go to. She felt like she heard a very familiar voice in her head when she thought of snooping about. _That's pretty sneaky Izumi. Sure you can handle it without me?_ I don't need your help. I can handle myself. _Oh really? But Itachi's the reason your even breathing to say that. Didn't know having a sugar daddy helped so much._ Shut up, he isn't like that. Leave me alone.

She stood to shake off her thoughts, leaving the room and walking down the hall, to where she has no clue. _You're pathetic. Maybe snooping will help you feel better about yourself. Like you're not the only one with a big secret. Remember? That you-_ Shut up Mark!

She paused in her steps. Mark? That is what the voice sounded like. She suddenly got a chill up her spine. She composed herself and continued on walked. There were so many doors leading to so many rooms. Ultimately, she chose one on the right, with a lock on the door. She reached for the knob and twisted it. She cursed silently when she found it was locked. Looking left and right, she pulled out a Bobby pin from her hair, bending down a bit. She couldn't see very well, but if she just listened carefully - and there we go. She smiled as the door opened for itself.

Let's say she learned to pick locks when she was cooking and locked herself out of her house.

She walked in slowly, turning on the lights, she flinched, the light was a bit too bright. Walking further in, the room was very plain, almost empty really. There was only a small carpet, turquoise, on the floor. The walls were beige and there was a desk in the back of the room. She figured she wouldn't find anything here not that she was looking for anything. Going over to the desk, opening the drawers to find nothing. She puffed her cheeks, probably just a room he considered for an office but vetoed it in the end. Until she saw something. In the back of the drawer was a slip of paper. Grabbing it, it looked like it'd been torn off of a larger piece of paper. They must've been official documents for something. 'Head trauma, organ failure, medication, toxins-' she widened her eyes, looking at the back of the paper, looking in the drawers. Was that it? How's that base off anything? She sighed, sitting in the black chair in front of the desk.

She moved around a bit, why the hell was the chair so uncomfortable? She stood, looking over it to see the cushion could come off, removing it to see a book. It was dusty too, grabbing it to blew off the dust. 'The Uchiha's Secret' read the title. She turned it over. Deciding not to read the summary, reading the author's name instead. Danzo Shimura. She'd never heard the name before. _There's a reason for that. The Uchiha made sure to get rid of him._

Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? _Just listen. That ripped of piece of document could be what they did to him to keep the guy quiet of 'The Uchiha's Secret' which is why he ended up in a coma._ How do you know the guy was in a coma? _Head trauma and organ failure usually causes that type of thing. Maybe press never found out because these are Uchiha, they have money here. Open the book, read it a bit._

She did as 'told'. She knew Mark wasn't really there, but sometimes in a certain situation, she knows exactly what he'd say. Something conniving and sick, it's not like she wants to know what he'd have to say. But it's like her mind doesn't want to rip away from that part of her life that knew he'd have something to say about a situation like this. Always finding something to threaten people. She sighed, reading the first few pages. As she read on, it did seem that this Danzo had something against the Uchiha.

"Ms. Ulhias." She widened her eyes, turning around to see Monsier.

"M-Monsieur! You shocked me." He moved into the room, taking the book from her hand.

"You shouldn't read so close to sleeping. You'll strain yourself, I'll take this off your hands. Your snack is in your bedroom."

Izumi nodded, leaving the room. That was weird. First he stiffens as if there was something to hide, then he does this. She went to the bedroom, indeed seeing the snack. She closed the door behind her, locking it. She wouldn't be interrupted this time. Going over to the laptop. She searched up the book title, there were absolutely no search answers. That's how thorough Uchiha are she guesses. She then searched up the author. Getting something. He was quite old. She read his biography, an award winning author and known for uncovering people's secrets in the form of his books. He'd uncovered the Senjus that way, that made them nothing for years. He was surely doing the same to the Uchiha.

She read on, nothing surprising. He was a typical celebrity. She sighed, almost relieved. This was all just a coincidence. The Uchiha are smart people, they probably just persuaded him not to write the book. That was until she read something that shocked her out of her chair.

 _Deceased. Cause of death - severe flesh wounds, internal and external bleeding._

She moved away from the laptop. What did this mean? That document then that book and the guy is dead? It couldn't be that...that the Uchiha really killed -

"Izumi, I know you're probably angry at me, but can I at least come in?" That's when she heard Itachi's voice, realizing he'd been knocking forever. Her heart was beating too fast. This was insane. She had to find out more, it really was her curious side speaking. She couldn't face Itachi now, and she couldn't go on this camp retreat of course. How the hell could she be among all the Uchiha when she's trying to find out perhaps their biggest secret? She took a deep breath.

She'd faked when she first met Itachi, she could definitely do it again. Deleting the laptop history, she opened the door. He had a small smile on his face, and it did seem like he drank a bit just because he only wore a hat out when he went to a bar or had business somewhere other than his office. She bit the inside of her cheek, she does love him, but she wants to trust him also. She definitely wasn't to ask him about anything in any way, she knew he'd dismiss her if there really was something he was hiding. She also knew that if this was an Uchiha secret, she'd need to look into everything not just Itachi's mansion. But they were going for that camp retreat, she couldn't help but want to keep looking on. She'd have to be extremely careful. Especially around Sasuke, he was always wary of her in the beginning so if she slipped even a little, he'd be the first to notice it. "I am still disappointed in you, but you can at least sleep on the floor." Itachi smiled wider. She held in her sigh. Why did everything have to be complicated?

* * *

Rin allowed Obito to pamper her as they all moved their things in the rusty old trucks that Mikoto promised. She looked over at Sasuke. The narcissistic bastard looking at himself in a mirror, they were all forced to wear country clothes. Shisui almost cried when he broke a nail putting on overalls. Itachi's face was priceless when Mikoto made him wear a straw hat. They were all pretty amusing. Madara wished he was pregnant so he didn't have to do anything. And Fugaku looked miserable.

Mikoto snatched Sasuke's mirror. "Ah, ah, Sasuke, no electronics."

"What, that's a mirror, I think you're getting to old for your own-" he sweat dropped when she revealed the phone he hid in between the glass and the silver of the base in the mirror.

"Why do you hate us?" Izuna sniffed as she took away any type of moisturizer he tried to sneak in.

"I don't hate you. I love you all, and that is why I'm doing this. So you'll stop being a bunch of pansies."

Fugaku a rolled his eyes. "I wanted to go to Japan. But the country is _much_ better." Mikoto kept a smile but twitched at his sarcasm. It was scary how she did that.

"This is real ass. Can I just go next time, please? I can't be disconnected from the world for more than two hours." Sasuke seethed.

Obito chuckled and he dusted himself off from literally doing all the manual labor just now. "That says a lot. And language."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're just trying to impress Rin so she won't kick your ass during another fucked up mood swing."

"Language. And no, I'm just more useful than you." He shrugged smugly.

Sasuke twitched. "Oh really? Didn't see that when you fell off that cliff." Izumi figured it was an Uchiha reference. "Unfortunately the rocks crushing you didn't do much."

Shisui shook his head. "Don't be salty Sasuke, we all know you miss getting flagged for your emo phase."

"Shut up, that never happened. Mr. I almost lost my eye." At that moment, all the Uchiha excluding Hana, Maria, Sakura, Izumi, and Thea told him to shut up. Sakura was taken aback.

"Why the reaction?" They all gave her a smile, Izumi could tell they were fake, considering she's had one for a while.

She turned, seeing Monsieur even in country clothes. Looking at everyone chatting, she slipped away, walking over to Monsieur. Sure no one noticed, but every Uchiha that told Sasuke to shut up, including Sasuke, noticed. Tapping Monsieur on the shoulder, he turned around with a smile.

"Ms. Ulhias. How may I help?"

She went below a whisper. "I'll get straight to the point. That book, I didn't really read it, I wonder what it was about though. Anyway, did you tell Itachi I found it?"

Monsieur didn't buy anything of what she was saying. But he knew that if she didn't know that, then she'd think she's in the clear. The night everything went down, he was told not to speak a word of it, and to see anyone who wanted to know about it as a threat. He was fond of her, but if she wanted to know about Danzo or the book, then she's a threat. "Oh. No, I only took the book from your possession because of what I told you. Don't strain yourself."

Izumi nodded, leaning forward. "I do wonder what it was about though."

"So do I. I've never read it." Monsieur walked away after that. Izumi sighed, she really can't do any of this without Mark's supervision. She didn't need or want him anyway. She'd grown to love Itachi and his quirks, she'd grown to love all the quirks of everyone in the family. But her curiosity was still there. She felt a hand on her arm, turning to see Fugaku. Not who she expected.

"Hi." She gulped.

"Hello?"

"I heard that conversation." He didn't waste any time. "I want for you to know that I don't appreciate people sticking their noses where they shouldn't be. I like you though, you're great for my son. But, honestly, none of that matters if you're not great for the entire family. Forget about anything you saw or read, it doesn't concern you. And you know...curiosity killed the cat. Don't be like the cat." He let go of her arm. Walking off. She suddenly felt ominous glares on her. She saw all the males through the car mirror glancing at her, except for Itachi. She knew Itachi was wondering what had her distant. But she also knew the fact that he loved her would blind his judgement. She laughed to herself, bitterly.

It would seem she's back to the phase of where Uchiha despise her.

* * *

"She'll be comin' 'round the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin' 'round the mountain when she comes! She'll be comin' 'round the mountain, comin' 'round the mountain, comin' 'round the mountain when she comes! Yee haw!" Sasuke and Shisui were lightening the mood with their horrible singing as they sang what they believed country people sang. Of course they forced Izuna and Obito to sing as well. And Indra along with Madara joined of their own free will. It was all the guys in one truck and ladies in another. Itachi didn't quite like it like that since he wanted to see if he could make Izumi less distant with him at the time. But he can't be helped.

At this point the only people that weren't singing were Fugaku, and Itachi. Also their driver, Monsieur. "Come on, ya gotta sing along with us 'Tachi!"

The country accents were almost getting on his nerves though. "I don't sing with idiots."

"That's like the title of a musical." Sasuke chuckled. "I don't sing with idiots! Starring Shisui, the main idiot!" They burst out laughing, even Fugaku. "Cameo from Obito, an idiot in his own right!"

"Okay, you're killing me here Sasuke." Madara wiped away a tear. Eventually the laughter died down, the conversation going to random things. That was until the conversation went to something more sullen. "So. Did you guys notice Izumi?" Madara spoke lowly. They all looked over at him, sighing. Itachi being the only one to raise a brow and speak up.

"Notice what?"

Izuna deadpanned. "We all saw that look in her eye. Just like Danzo...curiosity."

Itachi sighed."Yeah, but what I mean is, it's probably just a coincidence here." He waved it off.

"Is what you'd like to believe." Indra chimed in. "I was speaking to Monsieur. Izumi found the book in your house."

Itachi widened his eyes, "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wouldn't have wanted to worry you, young sir." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"If it concerns me, don't worry about me worrying. You tell me." Monsieur nodded. Fugaku furrowed his brows.

"In any case, as long as she knows the name Danzo, she'll stay curious. Nobody but the people in this truck and Mikoto can know what happened that night."

Sasuke leaned forward. "Worst case scenario, she finds out, and not only her, everybody else. What do we do?"

Obito looked out the window. "Worst case scenario, we Mongenkyo her." Itachi glared at him.

"No. We do not. You're all overreacting, worst case scenario won't happen, because she'll quit at it. Obviously she wouldn't even have the mindset that we're hiding something if it weren't for someone saying _I_ was hiding something from her." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Even, if she learns the truth, she wouldn't tell a soul."

"How can you be sure about that?" Madara groaned. "If it's not an Uchiha, and they know, it's no guarantee they won't tell. Look at Mito, she found out, we had to Mongenkyo her, then came Minato, he found out, we did the same to him. We were sure they wouldn't say a thing, but we were wrong. So if Izumi finds out, it will come down to us doing the same to her. Whether you like it or not."

Itachi chuckled bitterly. "Oh really? Try me then. I _dare_ you to lay a finger on her, you won't like what will happen."

"Threatening me Itachi?"

"You could take it as a threat, frankly, I don't give a damn." Sasuke glanced between the two, deciding to step in.

"Calm down. Nothing will come down to that. We'll be more careful this time, make sure she won't find out anything."

Itachi still had a glare plastered on his face, deciding to look out the window, instead of engage in the conversation. "We all hope we don't have to do anything rash. For now, we can't show any type of hostility towards her. Fugaku already warned her in some way. It's up to her to keep sinking her teeth into this."

They all sighed at Indra's comment. Staying silent for the longest, until, Izuna spoke again. "...What if she confides in someone? Like Sakura, or Hana?" Both Sasuke and Shisui looked over at him.

"Just drop it. We already know what we'll have to do here." Sasuke spoke as almost a warning. Itachi scoffed, making Sasuke turn to him. "What?"

"I find it funny that this topic needs to be dropped now that Sakura is mentioned. It's not like he's wrong, she'll most likely tell someone. But at the moment, she figures that all of us are in on this secret, so it's a 50/50 percent chance that she'll tell someone and that she'll keep it to herself. Considering it's her, she'll probably keep it to herself..." He knows it takes a lot for her to tell someone her problems.

Shisui rubbed at his temples. "I'm tired of all this political bullshit. None of this crap would be coming back to haunt us if it weren't for...well..." Shisui glanced at Itachi.

"What? If it weren't for me? That's rich coming from you Shisui, considering you're the one that pursued Danzo."

"That was only to find more dirt to help us. At least I wasn't playing hooky in every bar I could find, man whore doesn't begin to describe it." Everyone in the truck widened their eyes. As did Shisui when he realized what he said, "Jesus - what did I just - I'm so-"

"Keep your apology to yourself." Itachi turned away.

"Goddamn, calm down guys. We're tearing at each others necks right now." Sasuke groaned.

Obito almost laughed, "You're the one that beat the guy up."

Sasuke glared, "He would've lived if it weren't for your bitch ass telling that non nurse where his room was, how can you get fooled by that shit, she's a nurse, she's supposed to _know_ where the room is!"

"Don't blame this crap on me, Fugaku's the one that switched out the documents!" Fugaku twitched.

"That was necessary here, did I need to call in a favor _from the mafia!?"_

Indra scoffed. "Don't bring that up Fugaku, I'm the reason you're even breathing!"

Shisui turned away from Itachi. "You know what, I won't apologize, it's the goddamned truth, and if you can't take it that's you! You'd think after all this time, you'd learn to see past your own preference. You have to consider that Izumi might find out the truth, that she might tell somebody, and we'll have to take care of them too, no matter who they are. Get over yourself, not everything is about how Itachi wants it to go down!"

Itachi grit his teeth, "And if that person is Hana, how would you feel? You'd think the same as me right, don't act as if what Izuna said earlier didn't get to you. You have a family now, dumbass, you can't think with your dick anymore, you'd want to only protect Hana if it came down to it anyway, you don't give a shit about Izumi finding out or if she tells Sakura. Don't kid yourself because you know something we don't want to happen will happen right now, jackass!"

Monsieur groaned, "Shut the hell up!" They all stopped arguing. "Can you even hear yourselves right now?! You're getting in your heads over possibilities and none of you are thinking that this all will blow over after this camp retreat crap. Stop fighting over this for God's sake, keep your cool, she won't find out unless you tell her, you made sure to destroy any evidence of what happened. I'm sick of this process repeating, everytime someone is able to trace things back to that night, you all do this! Calm down and assess the situation first, don't be idiots!"

They all sighed, glancing around the truck, until they were sure they should apologize.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that..." Shisui.

"Sorry, snapping at you wasn't me." Itachi.

"Shouldn't have cursed up a storm like that, sorry Obito." Sasuke.

"Well, I shouldn't instigate. Sorry." Obito.

"I'm sorry, you helped us, I shouldn't have called you out on the mafia thing." Fugaku.

"No worries. Sorry for implementing that you can't handle yourself." Indra.

"I'm sorry to all of you for even bringing it up again." Izuna.

Monsieur smiled. "There. Now go back to your horrible singing." They shared a small laugh.

While their minds are off it for now, they'll go back to the topic. But for now, they'll try to keep it locked away. Like they have been for years.

* * *

Mikoto looked over at Izumi. The girl had been quiet throughout this ride. Only speaking when spoken to. And she has such a contemplating look on her face. It makes her wary, more so than she was with Mito or Minato. The scary part is Mikoto knows that the rest of them noticed it too. And probably are discussing it right now, well not discussing, but hashing it out. Arguing, she was sure. She felt bad for Monsieur. Izumi was a smart girl, she was sure, but her curiosity will be her downfall. Mikoto doesn't want to do anything rash, like Mongenkyo her or have to pull a Izanagi. It wouldn't be safe at this moment. She's glad she suggested this when she did, if she hadn't, Izumi would be doing as much snooping as possible. Mikoto needs to find some way to get Izumi to confide in her, and tell her what she knows. Just to see if she's a threat or not. And if what she finds out proves Izumi will learn the truth, then they'll have to pull all the stops. At the same time, they need to play their cards right, so that nobody else will find out about everything. If they did, the family would go into chaos trying to keep it a secret. Mikoto narrowed her eyes, the more she thinks about it, the worse it gets. She wished she could've been in the truck with the men, then she'd be able to give them a game plan. The hard part now, was that Fugaku gave Izumi a warning. Now Izumi is under the impression that Mikoto is the same and wants to shut her up. It'll be hard to get her to confide in her and not Sakura or Rin. Anyone but her. She already knows Izumi won't tell Itachi. The two aren't even on the same wavelength as of now. Mikoto wished it didn't have to come to this. She wanted to die with this secret. That's why she'll do anything to make it stay a secret, even if it means hurting someone she loves.

Mikoto gave everyone in the truck a smile, making sure their was no way to see through it. She was sure Izumi knew all about fake smiles, but Mikoto has been doing them since before Izumi was born, she's not a pro like her. "Hey. I have something fun we can do." They turned towards her. "Lets get real and say a secret that not even our companions know about."

Sakura laughed. "Oh, there's so much. Uh, just don't tell Sasuke this, okay?" They nodded, now intrigued. "I told him I never had sex with Kiba to make him feel better, but in fact, I did. Like...a lot." They all snickered. "Really, don't tell him, he and Kiba have a good friendship, I don't want to ruin it. Kiba's in on it too, so it's okay."

Rin smiled, "Okay my turn. I was drunk one day and became a showgirl." The gasps were so apparent. "If I go to Vegas now, I'll perform to the best of my ability!"

"That's crazy." Hana laughed. Cooing Shosuke off to sleep. "Let's see. I was married once."

"What!?"

"For two days! Only two days! Someone forged my signature on an official documentation of marriage or whatever, I got a very happy divorce."

Thea shook her head in amusement and shock. "You guys have the weirdest secrets. While mine is...subpar. My ass is fake." She shrugged.

"And Madara doesn't know that? He prides himself in finding fake body parts though." Mikoto chuckled.

"My turn." Maria smiled. "Okay, I used to be a magicians' assistant in Kentucky. Weird I know."

"The hell was happening in your life girl?" Hana laughed. Maria shrugged.

"It was a difficult time."

Mikoto looked at Izumi, ready to take action. "Izumi. Have a secret?" Izumi's heart rate quickened.

"Not really. Itachi knows everything."

Mikoto saw her falter and smirked inwardly. "Does he? You know everything about him then?"

Izumi knew she didn't. She wouldn't have not known about Danzo then. "I'd _like_ to know everything."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes. Here we go. "Really? Well, let's start. He sings in the shower when no one is around. He's quite vulnerable when it comes to his past experiences. He secretly likes the color pink. He also secretly adores mice, even if he's a cat person. He reads when he's either sad or uninterested. And when it comes to food, he's way too picky." Izumi widened her eyes. She didn't know any of that. She doubts it's something he would've told her too. It's something she'd have to read in between the lines for. "Izumi, I'm not too interested in your secrets. Although, my son, he's quite distant. So, do you know anything, anything that I don't?" Mikoto knew if she pryed in the best way, that Izumi would see she needed to confide in her.

Izumi wasn't going down without a fight though. "I know Itachi can cook, he just is too lazy. I know he sleep talks when something is particularly bothering him that night. I know he has too many pictures of his family in his office, but hides them when someone comes around. I know he likes the smell of freshly washed t-shirts. I know he associates the color green with his mood in the mornings. And I know he loves me, but only says it when we're alone."

Mikoto cursed and groaned on the inside, but smiled on the outside. The smile was real this time, she was glad Izumi knew so much, but on different circumstances this would be great. Mikoto would have to dig deeper, she can't let everything mean nothing after so long.

* * *

Mark glared at the woman in front of him. She claims she can get him out, but maybe this was just a trick to make him trust her. Either way, he knew he couldn't let his guard down, even in prison. If he did get out, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He won't go after Itachi or Izumi, he's smarter than that. He'll play his cards right.

"What do you mean get me out? You realize I have a double sentence. Nothing can save me."

Noriko gave him a backhanded smirk. "Unless you have a lawyer that can get the Uchiha's Secret out in the open."

"What are you talking about? Uchiha's Secret?" Mark was interested now.

"They aren't so innocent either. I've been looking into everything, and I've found something that can destroy everything that they are. When I said the Uchiha's Secret, I was talking about a book. Do you know Danzo Shimura?"

"The one that died from severe wounds. Getting his ass whooped, right, I know."

"I know how he got the wounds, and who gave them to him. I can't say much, since all that we say is recorded, but I'll get you out soon enough, that way, we can plot together."

"On what grounds should I trust you?"

Noriko smiled yet again. "Mark. I'm a woman of taste, and you're my taste. A good combination of witty and charismatic. When I say I'll get you out, I'll get you out. I need your help because of your background history, only you can find out the truth about what happened November 5, 10:35pm, four years ago. So, whether you trust me or not is your call to make." She placed the phone down, and slid something underneath the glass for Mark to keep. Then stood, walking away. Mark looked at the paper she gave him. It was a document. For Danzo Shimura, his hospital document, right before he died. Mark looked at her departuring back, this woman was slick. He'd trust her for now.

But when time called for it, he'd betray her as well.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to our farm!" The two grinned. A country couple with a 16 year old daughter, how great. "I'm Mr. Wood," Sasuke held back his laugh, "This is Mrs. Wood," Shisui coughed instead of laughing, "We're very hearty to see you!" Hearty sounds like hardy, so you can imagine Fugaku holding back a chuckle, he didn't want to be rude. Itachi cleared his throat, even the females were trying not to crack up. "This is our daughter Horner Wood. Or for short, Horn, Horny, anything that's appropriate." These people were too innocent.

Everyone couldn't help it and began laughing way too much. The Wood family thought they said something funny and began laughing as well. "Holy fuck, that's the best family name ever!" Sasuke couldn't get a grip.

The Wood family smiled. Mikoto composed herself first. "Ahem. Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Wood. You too Horner." More laughter burst out. Eventually they calmed down. And Horner, let's just call her H, realized these were Uchiha.

"Oh my goodness, it's you! The real Uchiha! I love your style Sakura Uchiha!" Sasuke and Sakura reddened. "I really am cheering y'all on, I'm glad you've gotten marri-'

"We aren't married!" They said at the same time. Looking at each other, then clearing their throats. Sakura spoke up first, "We are just dating. I'm glad you say you like my style."

H smiled and nodded. "Ah, and Sasuke, I really like that magazine cover with ya on it! Can I get yer autograph on it?" Out of nowhere, she pulled out a magazine with Sasuke on the cover indeed. H gave him a pen and he signed it, still slightly flustered at her previous comment.

She turned to Izuna, blushing furiously. "Mister Izuna, yer my fav' Uchiha among y'all." She reddened even more. "Can I get a - I mean - a handshake, or, or - can you smile at me, I mean, like just a smile, I can't take a picture though, I-I mean-"

Maria chuckled, nudging Izuna, "Looks like you've got a little girlfriend now." Izuna rolled his eyes at her. Allowing himself to give her a smile, crouching down to her level and out stretching his hand, for the handshake.

"Glad to hear I'm your favorite. Nice to meet you." Once he tilt his head, she gushed and shook his hand.

"I'll never wash this hand again," They sweat dropped.

"Anyway, is there any manual labor you can have us do? Plucking weeds, planting fields, anything." Mikoto grinned.

Mr. Wood gasped, "Goodness no. You've endured a long journey. Eat something first. Come, come, we've already prepared something for you." Mikoto shrugged, following him. The rest of them followed. Itachi stopped Izumi, grabbing her hand.

"Are you going to talk to me or what?" Itachi furrowed his brows. Izumi tensed. "You really can't be that angry about what happened. I'm sorry, there. Why aren't you talking to me? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Itachi gutted for this, he knew Izumi wouldn't say anything, but if he made her sweat, she'd tell someone, hopefully his mother. "Did something happen when I wasn't home?"

Izumi took a deep breath, turning around to face him, still holding his hands. "I just learned something discouraging. Well, I think I did." Itachi took a step towards her.

"What is it? You can tell me." They locked gazes for a while. Part of Izumi wanted to tell him what she found in that room. But then another part of her knew that he knew already.

"It's nothing. Let's go join the others." She kept his hand in hers and they went off to the kitchen. Itachi was glad that their relationship wasn't in shambles, but he's not sure that'll last with everything that's happening.

Walking into the kitchen, Itachi spared a glance at his mother, Mikoto catching his gaze, knowing he must've tried something, obviously it didn't work. He sat across from Sasuke, sighing. Why did everything have to be so complicated? He'd wished nothing had happened four years ago, everything just wants to haunt him.

Mikoto seemed to be enjoying herself in telling everyone how they'd suffer. "First, we'll work in the fields, and then milk cows and ride horses!"

Sasuke shuddered. "Somebody kill me now. I won't even haunt you after I die, just kill me please." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're so melodramatic Sasuke. So Mikoto, how long are we staying here exactly?"

"Only for a week." It used to be two weeks, but Mikoto was sure everyone would get antsy, especially with everything that's happening. "You'll survive. And anyway, this is mainly for the males here. So us ladies won't do too much."

Rin sat back in her chair. "I'm only open to cooking obviously." Obito muttered she was lucky and slumped his shoulders. They all dug into the food. It was different from the usual refined food they'd eat. Because the food contained everything, Itachi looked at his food and contained his groan. Izumi looked at him and furrowed her brows.

"What is it?"

"My food is touching." Izumi smiled affectionately, taking his fork from his hand, separating the corn, beef, and peas on his plate. He smiled, and began to eat. She shook her head, he really was like a child.

Shisui's disgust from having to eat with his hands was very apparent, but only to the people at the table. Fugaku thanked them for the meal, looking at his cup of water. Mikoto looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Just drink it."

"But, the cup isn't clear. How am I supposed to know if the water is clean or not?" The Uchiha had so many preferences. Itachi couldn't eat if his food was touching. Fugaku needed a clear cup. Shisui couldn't eat with his hands. Izuna had to have a napkin on his lap. Sasuke needed all his utensils. Madara had to have an appetizer, and Indra needed his food to be softer. Obito was the only one that ate without any complaints. The females as well. Even Shosuke, although Shosuke only gurgled and spit out his baby food. Causing Hana to have to turn his food into an airplane and train.

Eventually they finished after whining so many times. "Well, that was delicious, thank you Mrs. Wood." The woman in question was only smiling. Mikoto blinked. That's when Mr. Wood came back into the kitchen.

"Oh, my wife is deaf, so she can't hear you." He did sign language to tell her that they say thank you.

"Ah. Sorry." Mikoto furrowed her brows, watching as Mrs. Wood took their plates and cups taking them to the sink. The kitchen was really small actually, Mikoto is surprised they all fit inside. "Now that we're done, anything we can do?"

"Huh? Oh no, you're our guests here, we can't -"

"With all due respect sir, we've come a long way, and my wife won't quit until we're all sweaty and have worked in some way. So again, anything we can do?" Fugaku exasperated. Mikoto smiled at him for backing her up. Mr. Wood sighed and gave them a considerate smile.

"The fields could use some watering."

Mikoto frowned. "Come on, that can't be it. Don't go easy on us, give us all you got!" They groaned at her enthusiasm, the Uchiha that is. Shosuke threw his sippy cup on the floor, as if to show his disdain in the matter. Hana definitely made Shisui pick that up.

"Alright then, don't go easy huh? The horses need to be cleansed, we need new seeds planted down south, the bushes around back need to be trimmed, we need ten gallons of milk from the cows, the old barnhouse needs to be cleaned out, and those fields need to be watered. Also, we could use someone to tutor Horner, a helpful hand in the kitchen too." Everyone but Mikoto sweat dropped.

Mikoto grinned, "That's great!"

"The hell? No it's not!" Sasuke grimaced. Indra bonked him on the head before Sakura could.

"Respect, Sasuke." Both Sakura and Mikoto smiled at Indra, whilst Sasuke muttered incoherence while rubbing his now growing wound. Mikoto turned back to Mr. Wood.

"Like I said, that's great. Let's see...Sasuke and Izuna, you'll clean the horses. Honey, you and Izumi will plant the seeds. Itachi and Sakura, the bushes are up to you. Shisui, you and Madara will handle the cows. Obito, water the fields along with Indra, don't strain your back Indra. We will all meet back together to clean out the barnhouse. Hana, you and Thea, be tutors for Horner. Maria, babysit Shosuke and help Rin and Mrs. Wood in the kitchen." Mikoto smiled, proud of herself. "And if you're wondering why I didn't pair you up with your girlfriend Sasuke." Sasuke glanced away, "You all won't get anything done while flirting. Among us working around the farm, we have two hours to finish before we meet at the old barn."

Fugaku groaned, "Might as well get this over with." He muttured, Izumi looked his way. Gulping, she had to work with him. She felt like something awkward would happen. She felt a hand grab onto her own, she smiled, gripping back. Now she felt really guilty for snooping.

* * *

Sasuke grimaced, staring at the horse in front of him for a good five minutes, a sponge in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. He turned to see Izuna inching towards the horse, hesitation written all over his face. Placing the sponge on the horse, it didn't do a thing except grind it's hooves into the floor whenever Izuna scrubbed. Sasuke groaned, the horse in front of him was a brown stallion, and the thing reminded him too much of someone he knew. He sighed, turning away.

"Alright, listen here, you horse. You're dirty. I have to clean you. Got it?" Sasuke glared at the horse as it watched him shuffle from foot to foot, trying to decide whether to touch it or not. If Sasuke didn't know any better, which he did, he'd think the horse was watching him in amusement. Sasuke moved closer, putting the sponge down on its back. The horse didn't move, but the look it was giving him was almost challenging.

Sasuke smiled in relief. "Oh thank god, I thought you were going to be a shitty horse and-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence, because that's when the horse used its head to lift Sasuke up on its back. Sasuke accidently flung his arm in the air, making the bucket of water splash on him. He would've killed the horse, if not for the fact that it began running, Sasuke widened his eyes. "H-hey, slow down, damn it!" The horse seemed to get the jist of it.

It slowed down alright, and the sudden halt flew Sasuke off its back and into the one area Sasuke wouldn't want to be. The pig sty. Mud covered his face and hair, he spat violently, feeling mud in the back of his throat. He tried to get up, until he felt something on his lap. Looking down to see a pink furry pig, he couldn't keep his fury in check. "Oh hell no!" Knocking it off of him and getting out of the pig den as quickly as possible, still wiping mud from his face and body. All the while, the horse seemed to be having a fit. Of joy that is. Sasuke glared at the horse.

"You think that's funny?" It neighed like it was responding. Sasuke got a glint in his eye, having an evil plan go off in his mind. Sasuke flicked mud on his fingers into its face. The horse moved away in disapproval. Sasuke kept on, just to tick it off. Eventually Sasuke was laughing like a madman, chasing the horse around, while doing the opposite of clean it.

Izuna sweatdropped, watching the scene unfold. "I'll probably have to clean that one too." He was now sitting atop the horse he was cleaning, it was quite calm about being cleaned too. Izuna smiled, washing the soap out of its hair. He might have gotten wet too, but he at least didn't have mud all over him like Sasuke did.

* * *

Izumi glanced over at Fugaku, he hadn't paid any heed to her since they started plating seeds. She concealed her sigh. Obviously everyone in the Uchiha family has accepted her, glad Itachi finally got a stable relationship. But it never occurred to her how Fugaku felt about her. All he said was I like you. So he doesn't disapprove of her. Concerning his son though, he doesn't say a thing. Izumi wanted him to say something, she just wanted to talk about something at least. This was so awkward. Nodding and turning to face him completely, she took a deep breath.

"N-nice weather we're having, huh?" Nice weather, was she stupid? Fugaku gave her a blank stare, almost the same as the one Itachi would give her when she said something stupid. And he found her saying something stupid being something along the lines of insulting herself. Like she wasn't brave enough or some crap like that. His blank stare would come then a small tug of his lips showing a smile. Then he'd proceed to tell her she needs to stop thinking negatively or she'll be going back on her new years resolution. So yeah, same blank stare. Only Fugaku didn't get that smile and his eyes didn't have a glint of amusement or sympathy.

"...Right." He looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes. "I can tell that's not really what you wanted to say. That question seems too mundane for you." Well, at least he thinks she has _some_ class.

"Um. D-do you approve? Of me and Itachi." Fugaku raised a brow.

"You wouldn't still be here if I didn't." She highly doubts that. She's pretty sure that Itachi would defy everything his family had to say about the matter and stay with her. Which would make her feel like she's separating him from his family, but he'd reassure her about it and then the whole situation would resolve itself.

"Okay, maybe that's not what I wanted to ask either." She twirled a finger in her hair. She knows Itachi would remove her hand from her hair and kiss her worries away. "Do you approve of me?"

Fugaku looked completely disinterested at this point. But she's starting to think that's just his default face. He sighed, planting another seed, "You wouldn't still be here if I didn't." He repeated his answer from earlier. She was probably hoping for a more in depth answer than that.

"I love your son, you know." For the first time, she saw Fugaku caught off guard. He looked at her with his eyes widened, honestly, had no one ever said they loved Itachi and meant it? "If you thought I didn't. Because I do."

She may have seen a hint of a smile. "I don't doubt it." She smiled too, so maybe things weren't too awkward now.

"Hey, maybe you can sure embarrassing stories about Itachi with me!" She may be getting ahead of herself, but she didn't really care at this point.

Fugaku only gave her a look that he usually gives Mikoto when her antics get fairly amusing or over the top. He answered with a sigh, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

* * *

Sakura looked over to see her idiot boyfriend chasing a horse whilst being covered in mud. Maybe letting him actually do work was a bad idea. She smiled affectionately. He's such a little kid. She turned to see Itachi absent-minded, clipping the bushes with little effort, when it was hard for her to even close her tweesers. She hadn't had many conversations with Itachi alone in a while. There are reasons for that of course. Because Itachi wasn't sober before and Izumi wasn't a thing. She wonders if any Uchiha have ever had a year sobriety. But just glancing at Sasuke she doubts it. She let herself sit on the floor, earning a turn from Itachi. Seems like he forgot she was there.

"Lets take a break, I'm tired." She sighed. She wondered if all Uchiha got that look when they are snapped out of their reverie. She can't be sure. It's a look that's passive and blank. They're all too similar for their own good. Itachi say across from her as well, at least he obliged though. "Remember when we first met?"

Itachi grimaced. "That's not something I'd like to remember." Lets just say Sasuke introduced her as anyone else, like a girlfriend really, but Itachi didn't say anything about it at the time. Especially since he was half sure Sasuke was going to give up on girls completely after Karin. And since he and Naruto were a thing for a while, he was definitely with that. The meeting was brief, Sakura was polite, among other things. Itachi jumped to conclusions and thought they were dating, Sakura blushed, Sasuke did too. Itachi realized that Sakura liked Sasuke sooner than he did.

It was just awkward, okay? Especially when Sasuke kept on leaving to text or call Ino. Itachi couldn't believe his brother was so oblivious sometimes, really. "Yeah, I really wanted to strangle Ino afterwards." Itachi flinched when her fists clenched.

"You've sort of eased him up you know." Itachi leaned back.

"I know. He'll never change though. Always an idiot, _man."_ He saw the affection in her eyes though. "What about you and Izumi?"

"What about us?"

"Your relationship. I haven't seen much affection for a while."

Itachi almost frowned. "...Things keep weighing on her mind. It almost pisses me off. It's like - when I want to do something, she doesn't. When she does, I don't. Now she's got this idea that she doesn't know me well enough...we just aren't on the same page."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that, so; "What? Going to break up then?" Itachi scoffed.

"Don't kid yourself." There it is.

* * *

Eventually, they all were done with their torture. Sasuke ended up a muddy, disgusting mess, that seriously wanted to have a shower, by his own words. Shisui drenched head to toe with cow milk since that cow freaking hated him. Indra also managed to strain his back even though Mikoto advised against it. Nothing went wrong for Maria, Thea, Rin, Hana, or Shosuke of course. Mikoto almost laughed seeing everyone's frazzled state.

"You're all pathetic." She drawled out. "Alright, the barn won't take too long with all our help." They did work fast. Even though Indra had to sit more than once because he wanted to prove he was strong as hell by carrying more boxes than Madara. Unfortunately, Sasuke couldn't get a kiss out of Sakura since he still had dried mud all over himself. Itachi and Izumi were doing better though. It was almost just like Christmas, when they'd argue, get over it but then fight again. He doesn't know why it happens, it just does.

But they are doing better. It began to rain heavily, _really_ heavily. They'd all taken refuge inside of the barn. Mikoto telling them to huddle up so she could count and see if everyone was there. Shisui groaned, knowing they'd miss dinner, he also really wanted to see Hana. Mikoto widened her eyes.

"Where's my son?" Itachi gave her a look saying 'I'm right her mom' but she shook her head and saw Sakura knew what she was talking about. That's when they all realized it. "Where is Sasuke?"

There was a dead silence until Madara spoke up, "It's raining too hard, if he's out there, he'll be drenched." Like a lost kitten looking for shelter. Something about Sasuke didn't say kitten though, more like jaguar - not the time Sakura. She stood abruptly.

"I'll go for him." Shisui gave her a hard stare.

"Are you crazy? You'll legit die."

"Pretty sure I don't want my boyfriend to die either." Itachi felt a reassuring glance on him and smiled down at Izumi. She nodded at him and he stood as well.

"I'll go too." Sakura was about to tell him otherwise, but he cut her off, "You're worried about your boyfriend right? I'm worried about my brother. Shall we?" Sakura smiled, they both probably salvaged for what they thought could work as raincoats, but in the end Mikoto actually found real ones. Pneumonia isn't the best thing around.

Sakura seemed more frantic than Itachi in a sense. Itachi was frantic, but he wouldn't show it. Sakura screamed Sasuke's name too many times to count, he doubted Sasuke would hear it over the pounding of the rain, but he'd rather stay optimistic right now. That's when Itachi caught glimpse of a figure on the ground, moving like it was looking for something. Sakura saw the figure too, calling Sasuke's name again as they approached. It was indeed Sasuke, but not the one they were used to. His eyes were extremely red and eyes puffed, like he'd been crying. Itachi and Sakura shared a glance. Itachi crouched down to Sasuke's level.

"Sasuke." His ragged breaths weren't helping. "Hey, what is it? Look at me." Sasuke refused to do this, Itachi grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. Itachi never saw Sasuke like this before, mostly because no Uchiha could bear with being vulnerable.

"I-I can't find the ring - I can't find it." Itachi furrowed his brows. Sasuke shook violently, grabbing Itachi's hands on his shoulders, "The one you gave me - after what happened - I-I can't find it...!" Itachi didn't think the thing meant too much to him since he's never seen him actually wear it. But if it was important...

"Okay, okay, calm down. Go back to the barn with Sakura, I'll find it." Sasuke was too hysterical to even see. Sasuke looked at him through teary eyes, the rain masked it well, but he _has_ been crying. "Sasuke. I promise, I'll find it."

Sasuke nodded, not saying anything else, the self conscious bastard probably realized that he was being vulnerable and wanted to stop. Itachi passed Sasuke off to Sakura, she was obviously confused but that's a topic of discussion for later. Itachi began the search. He was indeed right that Sasuke was too hysterical to actually search for something, because the ring was only a few feet away from where he was just comforting Sasuke.

The trek back to the barn was longer than he thought it'd be. Maybe his shitty eyesight really hated him at the moment. He entered, to see Sasuke laying on the floor, his head in Sakura's lap, and a blanket draped over him. Itachi sighed, he was asleep then. Itachi tossed the ring to Sakura, catching it, she slipped it on Sasuke's finger. His face changed from a disgruntled sleep to content in a matter of seconds. Itachi really needs to ask him what's up with that ring later. His mind drifted back to talking with Izumi, but he couldn't find her.

"Okay...is Izumi in the back or what? Where is she?" They all gave him a look that made him think they just witnessed her kill herself. They stayed silent though, it ticked him off. "Where is she?" He sounded a little pissed this time.

"She went looking for you, you took a while." Obito spoke up.

"No one tried to stop her?" Itachi didn't wait to hear what they had to say, frankly he was wasting time he could be using looking for her.

"Wait! You can't go back out there!" Mikoto sounded too worried for his own good. He didn't want everyone to sit in worry again, but...

"...I have to." The determination in his eyes said it all, leaving, searching yet again. Now he was the one screaming names when the rain would block out the sound.

* * *

He wished his eyes deceived him when he saw Izumi on the ground clutching her leg. Of course he ran to her side, why wouldn't he? "Izumi! Why would you come out here alone?" He should've asked if she was okay, but for some reason anger surfaced instead. Izumi let Itachi inspect the tree cut on her leg.

"I was looking for you."

"I know that. You couldn't have waited longer? I would've been at the barn by then."

She narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, I was worried, is that okay? You can be worried about Sasuke and go out to find him but if I want to put myself in danger to help you it's wrong?"

"It's not wrong. More like insanely stupid." He grabbed her hand and helped her stand, she let go by the time she was on her feet.

"I can walk." She brushed by him, walking off. Itachi wanted so badly to hold her since he was glad she was okay, but at the moment, they were just angry at the other for some odd reason. That's what he meant. Arguing for no reason.

"Sure you can. You're limping like mad. Let me carry you."

"I'm fine."

Itachi groaned, "So we're going back to this? Where you don't accept help and try to fend for yourself? You've got to stop it Izumi. Let me help you." She stayed silent, then began to walk on without him, he caught up easily. "You're going to hurt yourself, _stop."_

She turned around abruptly, anger written on her face, "Why should I?! I was worried about you, so I wanted you to be by my side, so when Sasuke and Sakura came back and you didn't, I went crazy thinking about where you could be and where you were! It's so stupid, I wish I was helping you, this relationship physically hurts me sometimes! You're always helping me, I'm always confiding in you, I had to snoop in the mansion just to see if I could find out more about you! I'm tired, I'm tired of how much I want to know you, how much I want you to see me as a helpful person other than just a girl you need to _help!_ I'm not your fucking charity case!" That was shocking. He never actually heard Izumi curse before, in another setting, he'd find it sexy. Neither did he think she thought about any of this.

"I didn't know you felt-"

"I know you didn't, dammit, you have the dumbest expression right now, and I can't help but to like it! I'm angry at you, you're an idiot, a jerk, an insensitive asshole! And I'm done!" His heart sank for a second.

"Done? With what? This relationship or me?" He hoped for the latter, he could work with that. If she was done with him and his antics, he could change. But she took too long to answer, he didn't even notice it wasn't raining anymore.

"Both for now." She glanced away. This is fine. This will work. Itachi's eyes widened, shock, confusion, and sadness written all over his face.

He grabbed her shoulders, "You're fucking with me right? You can't be serious, _right?"_

"I don't want to break up. I don't want to leave you, that would hurt me. I don't even know what I want...I don't even feel like I can think for myself anymore. Mark always had power over me, controlling my actions, words and thought process, he still controls me sometimes. You changed that for me though, helping me, but...you think for me too. Loving me, made me love you too. That's not...bad. But, I can't remember making a decision other than deciding to be with you."

"You came here with me. Left Australia." His voice was almost desperate.

"I didn't want to really." She moved away from his reach. "I just...I want to think. For myself."

Itachi watched her walk away, not looking back like he hoped she would. Did they...no, that was definitely a break up.

* * *

"You're moping." Sasuke pointed out half heartedly, sneezing a little while plucking weeds. Itachi turned to look at him. He was glad their mom paired the two of them up together that day. Sakura told Itachi that Sasuke was a lot more affectionate when they went to sleep, spooning her more than usual. In general, sleeping arrangements were clumped. The Wood family only had one guest bedroom, Mikoto and Fugaku took it, saying they had more reconciliation to do. Itachi didn't like the gleam in his dad's eyes when his mother said that either. In the barn went the rest of them. No one could sleep for a while since animals were constantly making noises outside and some of the couples were used to certain activities before bed. Shisui and Hana suffered the most since they haven't done anything for over ten months. Itachi didn't really sleep that night since...he frowned. Nobody was in his arms this time.

"Am I?" Itachi muttered. Sasuke was acting different, obviously. He probably wasn't expecting his own outburst the previous night. Itachi was sure that he, Sasuke, Sakura and Izumi would catch colds, but that was besides the point. The point was that Itachi was genuinely worried about something other than himself. Sasuke was acting weird. Izumi essentially fell out of love with him (and they live together, have been for months, he really wasn't expecting this crap). She said think...how long does it take to think? Just get a Daisy from the ground and pluck each petal, saying he loves me or he loves me not. Obviously it'll land on he loves me, he sighed.

"Yes. You are." Itachi isn't the only one with a problem. "Why?"

"Izumi broke up with me." Itachi almost laughed bitterly until he realized Sasuke had a panic attack yesterday and probably wasn't in the state to want to strangle an ex.

Sasuke didn't move though. His body language didn't even say he was angry. "...Why?"

Not the reaction he was expecting. "Okay, she didn't break up with me. I don't..." He scrunched his nose, "I don't know what you'd call, 'I want to think' because what does _that_ even mean?" Itachi was probably freaking out, but Sasuke looked fairly amused.

"No girl ever tell you that before?"

"No. A guy did once...Deidara. But he was just talking about his idea of sex foreplay." Sasuke let out a strangled sigh, or whatever that choking noise was. Itachi decided to drop the subject all together once he saw Sasuke's finger, ring on and all. "So...what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Sasuke..." It was almost a warning tone and that's when Sasuke knew Itachi had that patient yet not amused older brother face on. "You haven't looked me in the eye since yesterday night."

"You make it sound like we had awkward sex." From the pause Itachi took, Sasuke could tell what kind of pained face he was making.

"No. But, you were crying. About that ring I gave you...why?"

Sasuke furrowed his brows, he clearly didn't want to talk about his shit self. "I can't - It isn't...I told you I hated you _and_ the ring." Itachi shrugged.

"So?"

"That hurt you."

"Not really though."

Sasuke turned around for the first time to actually see Itachi. "Yes, it did." He spoke like he was talking to a child. "You gave me that thing - this thing, when I was four! I'm 21, I should've lost it by now, but I can't. I wasn't lying when I said I hated it, it's purple, I hate purple."

"Back then you wanted to be like Nii-san. I was under the impression that you loved purple."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Can we not talk about this? _Please?"_ Vulnerable Sasuke never ceased to amaze him. Itachi would've refused, but the desperation in his voice was overwhelming, and Itachi would drag it out of him at some point.

After a while, he let out a disgruntled sigh. "Fine. But you will tell me about it later." Sasuke stayed silent before nodding.

"So how are you going to salvage your love life this time?"

Itachi snorted, "I never had a love life before. I had a sex life, it didn't need much salvaging really. But, I figured since Izumi hasn't really seen a sheep yet - she loves the things, probably because she acts like one sometimes. I'll get to the other side of that lake and find one, secretly leave it near her and watch her gush in silence."

Sasuke blinked slowly. "Mr. W," Sasuke can't say his family name, he can't help but to laugh, "said that past the lake is off limits for any of us. Dangerous buffalo remember? Poisiness water snakes too."

Itachi waved him off, "Please, he probably has a house back there stashed with porn that he doesn't want his wife to know about." Not everybody does things like Uchiha do things Itachi.

"So what? You're actually going to try to lure a sheep over here?"

"Your reaction tells me that you think I can't. Of course I can, I may hate it that they do, but animals love me, I'm like snow white as a guy, and I've actually had sex."

Sasuke plucked another weed. "You keep talking about sex, you need to get laid." Sasuke deadpanned, "Since...well, your idea sounds like something Shisui would come up with. If you want someone to accompany you, pick him. Keep me out of it."

Itachi shrugged. "I'll be back in like...an hour."

"Wait - you're going now?" Itachi looked completely serious when he nodded. Sasuke sweat dropped at his retreating form. Did this guy really just leave him to pluck these weeds himself? And for a girl, jeez, things were really easier when Itachi _only_ had a sex life.

* * *

Shisui blinked, looking Itachi dead in the eye. "This has to be the dumbest idea you've ever had." He then grinned, "Which is exactly why I'm coming!" Itachi expected that of course. As of now, they had to suck up their prissy city selves and walk through a mud filled forest, and reminded Itachi a lot about why he was seriously about to become a sheep whisperer. Clearly, Izumi is the only one he'll actually do things for. Go to Australia, fight off his family, go to Hawaii, fight off his family, go to a Goddamn farm, fight off supposed buffalo Sasuke was probably shitting about. Itachi and Shisui stopped in front of the surprisingly huge lake.

"We'll have to go around, but...that's a long walk." Shisui sighed. Itachi already started walking though. Shisui groaned, following suite. "So why are finding a sheep again?"

"For Izumi."

"Why?"

"To surprise her."

"Why?"

Itachi sighed. "Essentially to fix a breakup. But, we didn't breakup. I don't even know what that argument was about. Since feelings aren't my forte, I'll decide on wowing her, then find a solution to our one every two months problem."

Shisui rose a brow. "Once every...oh, that's how often you argue? It takes two months in total for an Uchiha guy to just want to pick a fight. It's like hereditary."

Sooner or later, they were on the other side of the lake. At first they didn't see crap, until Shisui spotted a small little thing, it was a sheep actually, really frail though. Victory dancing was first, luring the sheep was second. It wouldn't budge for a good twenty minutes, that felt like years for Shisui. Until it warmed up to Itachi and decided to follow them. And you know, maybe Sasuke was the least bit correct when he mentioned buffalo. "What's that?" Shisui pointed at a brown figure that was getting dangerously close to them. "Because it's getting closer..." They spared each other a glance.

"Run."

"Yup."

They may have forgotten the sheep back there, but the Buffalo was more interested in them then the sheep. Eventually they were in front of the lake. "We can't take the way around - it'll follow, also, I don't think buffalo can swim." Shisui stated matter of factly.

"You want me to swim? Hell no, my hair can't take much more of this crap."

"Stop being so pretentious," that's a ringing endoresment, "Just swim." Itachi gaped as Shisui jumped in. He could hear the animal getting closer. Itachi rolled his eyes. He and Izumi really better make up for all this crap he's doing. So he jumped.

Sasuke may have also been right about the poisiness snake thing, so when Itachi felt something coil around his ankle, he couldn't help but to stop swimming and check what the hell it was. _You have to be kidding me right now. Goddamn, this sucks. I can't swim like this._ Itachi felt his body begin to drift down. _This_ _is the worst time for an animal to like me. Well, if I have one regret...it would be that I'm drowning._

Shisui almost choked with how much air he intakes reaching the surface. "That was pretty anticlimactic, huh?" Shisui turned. Raising a brow when he didn't see Itachi. He started to get slightly worried when he saw bubbles and Itachi still wasn't up. "Okay, not a funny joke Itachi." Still nothing. Shisui furrowed his brows, going back in. Clearly it wasn't a joke since he saw Itachi drifting to the bottom of the lake. He didn't think he could swim as fast as he did, but he did. Thankfully Itachi isn't heavy, it was easy to get him out of there. The only problem now was, why he wasn't coughing and waking up and laughing it off like he should be doing.

Laying Itachi on the ground and crouching near him. He inched a bit closer until he stopped, "He needs mouth to mouth, I don't know mouth to mouth dammit. Goddamn!"

"What's wrong?" Shisui looked up to see H. Horner if you forgot.

"Do you know mouth to mouth?" Itachi wouldn't agree with having a 16 year old give him CPR but he doesn't have a choice in the matter. H nodded meekly, going next to Shisui and crouching down to Itachi. Shisui would've yelled for her to get on with it, but she went ahead with it almost eagerly. Shisui blanched, and stood up. Not sure he wants to see that. Just an inexperienced girl doing mouth to mouth won't work. Shisui groaned, making his way back to the farm. Mikoto was the one with the emergency phone. He was tired but he had to run.

First person he saw was miraculously Sasuke, Fugaku and Mikoto next to him. Pesturing him most likely, but that doesn't matter. Shisui stopped in front of them, trying to catch his breath. "S-sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku - Itachi's -" he really needed air.

"Spit it out dude." Sasuke didn't roll his eyes just yet.

"Itachi - Horner - CPR." That was probably all it took before all three of them began running in the direction of where Shisui came. Guess he's playing messenger boy, since Izumi and Sakura walked up to him asking what they were running for. His breath had fully returned by then. "Itachi was about to drown, well he did - so, now he's getting CPR." He didn't expect Izumi to be able to run that fast. Faster than anyone else.

 _"_ Itachi!" Izumi rushed over, panting and gasping for air, trying to hope what Shisui had told her was wrong. She moved through the trees swiftly stopping right in front of his limb body on the grass floor, eyes shut, with someone she couldn't recognize performing mouth on CPR, she couldn't recognize because of the tears filling up in her eyes.

"Stay with me Itachi!" The person screamed.

"Oh my god!" Mikoto shouted, running to his side. "Itachi, honey!"

"Have you called 911?" The person shook their head. "Call dammit!" Sasuke's voice spoke in anger.

But all Izumi could hear was her heart pounding in her ears, hoping to God, begging that Itachi would be alright, that the paramedics would make it.

"Please! Stay with me! Itachi!" Izumi could hear her heart pounding in her chest, too fast, this had to be some sort of sick joke. Granted, she told him she wants to think, but she wants him to be alive dammit! Her breathing quickened even if she was already breathing hard from running over so quickly. She didn't want to break down, but there were too many tears to keep in her eyes, especially when the person that was giving Itachi CPR said thus; "T-there's no pulse."

Mikoto ended the phone call she was on with the paramedics. "Paramedics on the way." She said it so glumly, Izumi thought her heart was going to pop out of her chest. She tried not to, but when she saw everyone's eyes glazed over, even Fugaku, she couldn't help but to let the tears fall out. It was too much.

She told him she wanted to _think._

To _think._

What was she _thinking!?_ She didn't notice that she was on her knees on the ground now. She probably looked like a mess, crying like that, hunched over. Sakura was the first to notice she was indeed hyperventilating. "Izumi, breath, breath." She could hear the sirens coming closer, that was quick.

The closer they came, the more she breathed normally. "You okay?"

She glanced up to see that it was H giving Itachi CPR, and that the ambulance was coming over to them. "Yeah..." She took a deep breath.

"I'm okay." For now.

* * *

Itachi blinked. Why is it so white? Was he in heaven? He internally shook his head, he wouldn't be in heaven. He blinked again. Oh. He's in the hospital. He was about to drift off to sleep until he shot his eyes open. Why is he in the hospital? He was about to speak the question out loud until he felt a hand in his own, turning a little to see Izumi giving him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." They spoke at the same time.

Itachi furrowed his brows. "No. I'm sorry. I really didn't know you felt that way." Izumi slumped her shoulders, squeezing his hand.

"Because, I never told you. I don't know what I was thinking, I have nothing to think about. This whole week sucked." Itachi chuckled.

"Well, you said you had to snoop to try to find out more about me," she didn't find anything about _him_ though, "You can just ask me."

"You're so closed off sometimes. I don't want to know just about you, I want to know about your past too. Secrets, past loves, all that." That secret one may never come. He's never loved anyone else also.

"I gave Anko my number." Lets start there.

"I know. I saw you change one of your contacts from a number to Anko and a snake emoji." He thought she'd be angry, but she only smiled. "I love you by the way."

Itachi sighed, smiling back. "I love you too." The whole family walked in after that, smothering him with questions and hugs. Itachi and Izumi shared a glance and smiled again.

Maybe this whole farm thing wasn't that bad an idea.

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry. I almost feel bad for just planting that huge plot twist in this storyline. Secrets, secrets, and more secrets, I'm a jerk for that. It will all be revealed in due time, don't think anything crazy though. No, the Uchiha didn't kill anyone. Gosh, so violent. And about that ring and Sasuke...**

 **That will be revealed in due time too! I'm not mad at vulnerable Sasuke. I like showing the toughest characters off moments. Fugaku is next on my vulnerability list. Then Madara, Shisui, blah, blah. Itachi is last, duh. Reading this over and over, it's really an Uchiha family fic than ItaIzu. Sorry, I snuck that lemon in there to say sorry anyway. This will be an update for the updates, since it's longer than Mondays.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Also, if or when Mark gets out of jail, I'm not going to have him and Itachi or Izumi cross paths yet. R/R people, I expect long reviews this time around...**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
